


我再也不写同人文了

by asgardsloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3p, Anal Sex, F/M, PWP, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardsloki/pseuds/asgardsloki
Summary: 你是一个同人文作者，某一天早上起来发现自己穿越到了spn的世界里，但是你克制不住自己写作的欲望，你写的肉文被正主抓了个正着，然后小说照进了现实





	我再也不写同人文了

**Author's Note:**

> 3p，pwp，车，祝大家食用开心

你是一个同人文写手，靠着大尺度的文风和层出不穷的奇怪脑洞在圈子里也算小有名气。

在一天早晨，你迷迷糊糊的揉着眼睛拉开了卧室的房门，才走出几步，踩着拖鞋的脚尖踢到了某一个东西，你毫无防备的向前扑了出去，结结实实地摔了一跤。

你缓了几分钟才睁开眼睛，撑着身下的水泥地面爬了起来，简单而粗糙的地面划伤了你的膝盖和手肘，你倒抽着冷气，低头检查自己的伤口，视线落在拖鞋踩着的地面上时才反应过来在你装修过的公寓里本来是不可能出现水泥地的。

你茫然的打量着四周，这仿佛是一个仓库，不远处层层叠叠的货架上堆满了奇怪的瓶瓶罐罐，绊倒你的是横放在地面上的一个货箱，你花了几分钟的时间才从这个场景中回过神来，一瘸一拐的走到门边，寄希望于拉开门时还能看到你熟悉的卧室。

你拉开了门

映入眼帘的是一条长长的走廊，走廊两侧分布着一扇扇和你拉开的相差无几的木门。你揉了揉眼睛，关上了门倒数了十个数再拉开，你看到的景色还是没有任何变化，你转头看了看你走出来的房间，褐色的木门上挂着一个你十分眼熟的金色标志，你一时却想不起来在哪里见过这个标志。

你左右张望了一下，试探着向右边走了两步，膝盖上传来的刺痛让你不得不放慢了脚步，你瘸着腿顺着走廊往下走，拖鞋的底拍打在地上发出清脆的啪啪声，你一边走一边左右张望着，试图能够找到人来弄清楚你现在的所在。

一个清脆的、你只在电视剧和电影里听过的声音在你的脑后响起，伴随着一个低沉的男声。

“站住，你是谁？”

你下意识的停住了脚步，不确定你听到的是不是拉动枪栓的声音，你小心翼翼的举起了双手，试探着转过头，一个你极其熟悉的脸出现在你的面前，你愣在了原地，不知道是不是自己出现了幻觉。

你看见了一个无数次出现在你电脑屏幕里的男人——Jared Padalecki,你充满了怀疑的看着站在你对面举着枪的男人，怀疑自己还没有睡醒，可是手肘和膝盖传来的刺痛提醒着你，这并不是一场奇怪的幻梦，一个你曾经看过的关于梦游的节目突兀的从你的脑海里蹦了出来，你清了清嗓子，试探着开口

“我叫Rayne，请问…这里是片场吗？”

“片场？”

对方怀疑的打量着你的表情，也许是你还在流血的手肘和膝盖看起来并不具备什么威胁，对方略微压低了一点枪口的指向。重复了一遍你的用词，你点了点头。

“是的，呃……我是说，我大概是梦游或者什么奇怪的问题，总之我一觉睡醒发现自己出现在那个房间里。”

你比划了一下那个被你拉开了一半房门的储藏室

“如果我打扰了你们拍戏，Mr.Padalecki，我真的很抱歉，我不是故意的。”

“拍戏？Mr.Padalecki？”

对方狠狠的皱起了眉头，看起来像是回忆起了什么不好的事情，你迟疑的点了点头。对方上下看了你几眼，合上了保险，把枪插进了腰后。

“我大概知道你出了什么问题，跟我过来，我们来处理一下你的伤口，顺便说一下我是Sam·Winchester”

你下意识的瘸着腿跟着这个男人往回走，你简直无法相信自己的耳朵，如果这不是一个什么该死的愚人节玩笑，那你就是穿越到了邪恶力量的世界里，虽然你无数次的在自己的笔下描绘着和Winchesters相遇的情形，但你清楚的直到这都是基于你的幻想而写出来的，就连Winchesters也只是两个二次元的角色而已，可现在这个男人和你说他就是Sam，Sam·Winchester？

你糊里糊涂的跟着Sam走到了大厅，他让你坐在了一个椅子上，不多时拎着一个小小的箱子走了回来，坐在你面前示意你把腿搭在他的膝盖上，你小声抽着冷气看他动作熟练的用蘸了酒精的棉球清洁你的伤口，再给你贴上一块纱布。

“好了，那么Rayne，你是什么人？”

“我是一个……嗯……学生”

你下意识的选择回避了自己的另一个职业

“我来自旧金山，这里到底是哪里？Mr.Pa……Mr.Winchester”

Sam一边整理着医疗箱一边瞥了你一眼，他和电视剧里一样，穿着格子的衬衫和牛仔裤，而就在他刚开口的时候另一个男人打着哈欠晃进了大厅

“sam，见鬼，你昨天喝光了我们所有的咖啡……”

他咬住了自己未尽的话音，惊讶的看着sam和你

“这是怎么回事，一大早的你从哪里捡回来了个小妞”

“地堡的走廊里”

“什么？”

Dean的手摸向了后腰，你知道那别着的是什么，你绷紧了身体，事实上，你也搞不清楚自己为什么会出现在这里，虽然按照电视剧里Winchesters的性格你有很大的概率不会受到伤害，但是你还是觉得紧张的要命。

“Dean，她说自己叫Rayne，来自旧金山，她称呼我为Mr.Padalecki ”

Sam特意在Padalecki这几个字上加重了读音，你看见Dean迟疑了几秒钟露出了同样一言难尽的表情，显然是想到了什么，他拉着Sam走到了一边小声争论了起来，似乎是要不要相信你之类的问题，你尴尬的伸着刚被包扎好的胳膊和腿，等待着最终的结果。

几分钟之后，Dean走了过来。

“你要先带我们去看你出现的那个房间，如果确定没有什么问题，那么我们也许可以帮助你，如果你骗我们，我想你自己知道后果。”

最终你们三个人也没能在你出现的房间里发现任何奇怪的东西，巫术袋、咒符或是隐秘的印刻，什么都没有，而门口的监控足以证明你是突然的出现在了那间房间里，最后在你被泼了一脸圣水和被银刀触碰伤口之后也证实了自己的人类身份。

最终你得以留了下来，Dean让你住在了地堡的房间里，你披着Dean的衬衫，等着Sam给你买新衣服回来，你在房间里转了一圈，这间分给你的客房看起来和电视剧里一模一样，你试探着在床边坐了下来，柔软而干净的深灰色被子却让你产生了一种再也回不去了的感觉。

你在地堡已经生活了两个星期，就住在Dean和Sam对面的房间里，他们还在研究如何能把你送回原来的世界，可惜那些用拉丁文或者是希伯来文书写的大部头典籍你连一个单词都看不懂，于是伤口基本愈合之后你开始无聊的在地堡里四处游逛，Dean和Sam并没有限制你的行动，只是要求你不能离开地堡以及不能进入那些上了锁的房间，直到有一天Sam去做任务而Dean在午睡，你一个人转到大厅里时突然看见了Sam的笔记本电脑丢在了桌子上。

你兴冲冲的走了过去，随便打开了一个文档继续着你在原来的世界里未写完的一个故事，一个Dean x 你 x Sam的3p同人文，鉴于你现在和Winchesters就住在一起，你有理由相信你对人物的描写绝对的贴合实际。也许把这篇故事写完之后，你可以把你现在经历的事情也写出来，就是不知道这个世界里有没有AO3能够让你发表这些文章。不过，管他的呢，要是他们真的找到了方法能够送你回去，那么偷偷的在口袋里多带上一个U盘也不是什么不可能的事情。

你专注的在电脑上敲着字，描写着Dean和Sam是如何把你按在床上，撕开你的衣服，狠狠的玩弄着你的身体，你实在是太过于专心，以至于Dean走到你面前你才反应过来。

“你在写什么？”

你条件反射的一把扣上了笔记本电脑的屏幕。

“没……没什么，我是说……我……呃……只是一点随笔……嗯……私人的……呃……日记，对，日记。”

Dean看着你的表情已经充满了怀疑，他没说话，只是朝你伸出了手，你仓皇的把笔记本电脑抱在怀里死命的摇着头，其他的段落倒也还算了，最多你被迫坦诚你是一个同人文写手，可是现在在电脑屏幕上显示的是一段NC17的大尺度色情描写，现在正主就站在你面前，你哪有勇气让他看见你正在写的东西。

Dean的表情已经沉了下来，他绕过桌子在你从椅子上跳起来逃走之前按着你的肩膀，毫不费力地抽出了你死死抓着的笔记本电脑。

完蛋了，也许马上就要被赶出去了。

你低着头绝望的想着，眼角瞄见Dean打开了笔记本电脑，目光落在了屏幕上，几秒之后，你看见Dean的手抖了一下，几乎把银色的笔记本电脑摔在地上。你心虚的把头压得更低了一点，Dean半天没有说话，只是把电脑放回了桌子上，你不知道他有没有看完你那大段大段的情色描写，你只是觉得Dean的目光落在你的身上，犹如实质的目光几乎要把你点燃。

“我倒是不知道，你还有这种……兴趣爱好”

Dean犹豫了几秒，似乎在寻找着合适的措辞，你迟疑着抬头看了Dean一眼，他倚在桌边正盯着你，见你抬起头他露出了一个微笑。

“Sam是不是愿意配合你一起玩这个游戏你可以自己问他，至于我，如果你愿意的话我们现在就可以试一试”

“什么？”

你瞪大了眼睛，这完全是你预料之外的转折，和Dean·Winchester货真价实的来上一发？这是一个你从未想过会真实发生的事情，可是……不可否认的是你确确实实的心动了，反正你不知道哪一天一觉睡醒就会回到原来的世界，如果有机会和这对你热爱了很多年的兄弟发生点什么，你当然愿意。

你试探着把手放进了Dean的手里，他笑着把你从椅子上拉了起来，让你靠进了他的怀里。你的手臂圈住了他的脖颈，他低下头和你接吻，你在电脑屏幕里肖想了千万遍的唇正吻着你的嘴唇，带着啤酒香气的舌头和你的纠缠在一起，你的鼻端全是他的气息。Dean带着枪茧的手掌顺着你的T恤下摆伸了进去，在你的腰腹间来回抚摸，你的后腰一麻，几乎软倒在他的怀里。

Dean带着你坐回了椅子里，你坐在他结实的大腿上喘息着，被啃咬到微肿的下唇泛着水润的光泽，你胡乱撕扯着Dean的衬衫，直到他和你一样赤裸着上身，你着迷的抚摸着他胸口的纹身，Dean纵容着你的行为。他叼着你的一只乳尖吮吸着，粗糙的手掌揉弄着你的胸乳，你仰着头，发出了断断续续的呻吟，温热的淫液泌了出来，沾湿了你的底裤，Dean的阴茎隔着牛仔裤的布料硬挺着抵在你的腿间。快感一寸寸漫过你的身体，你扭动着，配合着对方的动作把自己和他从衣服中解放了出来。

你的小腹抽搐，饥渴的欲望涌了上来，你迫不及待的沉下腰试图吞下对方粗大的性器，Dean没有刻意的为难你，配合着你的动作，圆润的龟头挤开了你湿滑的入口，一寸寸侵入你紧窄的花穴，你呻吟着，扶着Dean的肩膀，他实在太大也太长，你吃力的打开双腿，可还是觉得已经顶到了尽头。你喘息着求饶，内壁抽搐着一层层咬紧了Dean的性器，Dean抚摸着你赤裸的肩背，咬着你的耳垂含含糊糊的说着

“在我看见你的第一眼，我就想要这样干你了，你大概不清楚，你那天穿的吊带睡裙根本遮不住什么，你的乳头也是这样硬着”

Dean恶意的揉捏着你挺立的乳尖，刻意的让它涨的更大，艳红的坠在你的胸前，你呜咽了一声，挺起了胸将更多的乳肉送进了Dean的手里，你听不清Dean的话，快感一浪接着一浪几乎要把你吞没，你搂着Dean的脖颈，胡乱的呻吟喘息着，Dean没有刻意的为难你，他实打实的抽送了一阵，你呜咽着，指尖陷入对方的臂膀。

Dean捏着你的腰迫使你配合着他的动作，你下坠他挺腰，不过十几下起落，你就觉得有些难以承受，你扭动着，媚肉毫无规律的颤抖着，吮紧了Dean的阴茎，你听见Dean咬着牙骂了句什么，你眨了眨眼，试图让泪水模糊的视线清晰一些，Dean抱着你站了起来，你毫无防备，突然的坠落感让你的内壁一缩，死死的咬住了滚热的性器。

Dean结实的手臂从你的腿弯下穿过，手掌在你的腰后交扣，中立的作用下，你将Dean的阴茎吞的更深，几乎抵在了甬道的尽头，强烈的酸涩感和被操穿的恐惧让你几乎发不出声音，只是搂着Dean的肩膀被他抱着向房间里走，然而Dean的性器在走动间总是会擦蹭到你最敏感的一处，不过十几步的距离，你已经颤抖着在Dean的怀里达到了顶点。

滑腻的淫液顺着你们的交合处溢出，又在男人大力的抽动下被撞成泛白的泡沫，你被Dean压在床上，双腿虚软的搭在他的肩上，你呜咽着求饶，然而带着哭腔的呻吟却只让这个男人愈加兴奋。Dean的吻落在你的唇上，他温柔的亲吻着你的唇，湿热的舌热情的勾缠着你的舌尖，吞咽不及的唾液顺着你的唇角滑落。你的小腹抽搐，当他再一次近乎全根没入，滚烫的龟头狠狠地擦过你的敏感点，涌动的欲望再一次淹没了你，你弓起了背，张着嘴却发不出声音，你看着Dean的脸，视线却失去了焦距，大量温热的液体从花穴深处涌出，浇在了Dean的顶端，你听见Dean粗野的喘息，他毫不留情的在你不停收缩的花穴里飞快的抽送，潮红的色泽漫上了你的身体，你被他的动作拉长了高潮的余韵，敏感的身体颤抖着，一直停留在欲望的峰顶，直到Dean再一次挺胯，大量滚烫的液体灌进了你的身体。

Dean喘息着半压在了你的身上，你仍然抑制不住的颤抖着，随着Dean缓慢的抽出了你的身体，大股浊白的液体混合着你的淫液从你的身体里涌了出来，Dean低下头吻了吻你的额头，语气中带着显而易见的调笑。

“你确实跟我想象中的一样敏感，要是Sam愿意和你一起玩玩，大概你会把自己流干？”

你翻了个白眼，把手背搭在额头上，努力平复着自己急促的喘息，Dean愉悦的笑着揉乱了你的头发。

“我去给你拿杯水”

你看着Dean随意的套了条牛仔裤，赤裸着汗湿的上身走了出去，他的背上还留着几道你抓出来的红色印痕，暖色的灯光下看起来格外的暧昧。你的脸一红，垂下了目光不敢再看。

你等了十几分钟，Dean还没有回来，你抿了抿唇，吃力的从床上爬了起来，Dean实在太大，你的花穴里还残留着被拓开的酥麻，你艰难的站了起来，踉跄了几步，扶着桌子才站稳，太过强烈的刺激让你的双腿发抖，你随手拿了件Dean丢在椅背的衬衫套了上去，过长的下摆刚好掩盖了你赤裸的臀部，你懒得把扣子系好，只松松的系了几颗纽扣，敞开的领口隐约能看见你白嫩的双乳。

现在地堡里应该只有Dean一个人，而你们又刚刚才做过一场激烈的性爱，就算你光着出去也不会怎么样，你这样想着，扭开了Dean的房门。

你记得厨房在卧室的对面，需要穿过大厅，于是你扶着墙壁，朝大厅走去，酸涩的腿根让你几乎没法好好的走路，也许你现在需要的是一杯伏特加而不是热水。

你小声嘟囔着迈下了台阶，一抬头就看见了站在桌边的Sam，他的衬衫卷了几折，露出了精壮的小臂，温和的绿眼睛正看着笔记本电脑的屏幕， 你一下止住了脚步，拖鞋的底擦蹭在地砖上发出了吱啦一声，Sam抬起了头，你们隔着长桌对视了一眼。

你不知所措的捏紧了衬衫的下摆，你想起来Dean看过了你那些极尽下流的情色描写之后并没有关闭文档，而之后你们更是毫无顾忌的尽情满足了对方的欲望，想来也不会有人记得顺手把你的文档关掉，这下好了，出现在你文章里的两个正主全部看见了你的色情小说。你抿紧了下唇，感觉得到Sam的目光慢吞吞的在你的身上扫了一遍，期间在你半掩半露的胸口和衬衫下雪白的大腿上停留了一会，你的小腹一缩，明显的感觉到有一股粘腻的液体从花穴里涌了出来，顺着大腿内侧滑了下去。

“所以……你和Dean……”

Sam停了停，似乎找不到什么合适的词语来形容现在的情形，他的表情看起来有些吃惊，他看了看电脑屏幕，又看了看你，张了张嘴想要说些什么，却又咽了回去。

Dean握着一个杯子从厨房走了过来，他探头看了看Sam身前的电脑，咧着嘴笑了起来。

“Hey dude，你什么时候回来的，这趟工作还顺利么？”

Dean一边和Sam说着话，一边朝你走了过来，把手里的杯子递给了你，你下意识的接过了杯子小口的喝着，Dean转身朝着Sam眨了眨眼。

“Sammy,你的电脑里有一篇非常精彩的文章，你觉得怎么样？”

你紧张的看着Sam，他回望着你，目光在你的领口扫过，Sam沉默了几秒钟，一边动手解开自己衬衫的纽扣一边朝你走了过来。

“我得说，你写的小说大概是我看过的那些里面最辣的一篇了。”

“不过我想你可能高估了自己的体力”

Dean补充了一句，宽厚而温暖的手掌揽住了你的腰，把你带进了怀里，你能感觉到有一根硬物抵在了你的腰间，你倒抽了口气，向后抓住了Dean的手臂，你有些慌乱的摇着头，你的腿到现在还在微弱的发着抖，再来一次的话你不确定自己还能活着从床上下来。

“不……不行，至少今天不行”

Sam没说话，只是撩起了你衬衫的下摆，手在你的腿间揉了一把，你咬住了下唇发出了一声闷哼，Sam抽回手在你面前晃了晃，指间满是混合着精液的粘腻液体，粘在Sam的手上，手指开合间拉扯出色情的细丝。

“你看起来可不像是不行的样子，这里面可至少有一大半都是你自己的液体。”

你涨红了脸却说不出话，像是配合着Sam的话一样，你能感觉到花穴饥渴的收缩着，在Sam的注视下挤出了另一波滑腻的淫液，Dean大笑着把手顺着你的领口伸进去，夹着你红肿的乳尖揉捏。你的身体颤抖着，熟悉的欲望层层叠叠的堆积了上来，你夹在兄弟两人中间，Dean玩弄着你的乳尖，Sam就着你腿间的湿漉挤进了两根手指，拨开了充血的花瓣，拇指揉弄着胀大的蕊珠，你在Dean的怀里扭动着，Sam凑上了亲吻你的嘴唇，他的唇比Dean的薄一点，带着硝烟和旅馆里薄荷牙膏的味道，Sam没多久就发现了你的弱点，带着硬茧的指腹或轻或重的抵着那一处碾磨，太多堆积的欲望在你的身体里流窜，你急切的啃咬着Sam的嘴唇，Dean舔咬着你的耳垂，滚烫的呼吸打在你的耳边。

你胡乱的呻吟着，叫着Dean和Sam的名字，你的腿根抽搐，几乎就要攀上一次小小的高潮，媚肉剧烈的收缩了起来，可Sam抽回了手，你小腹空虚的泛着痒痛，你揪着Sam的衣袖小声的乞求他满足你的欲望，Sam没有说话，Dean把你横抱了起来。

“你确定要在这站着来一发？”

你咬住了下唇，不过几步路，Dean把你扔上了床，你只弹了一下就被压下来的Sam拢在了怀里，他逆着光看着你的脸，发丝垂在了你的脸上，你呜咽了一声，朝着Sam张开了双腿，露出了腿间被操的红肿的花穴。

“Sam please”

一根同样滚烫的硬物顶了进来，你仰起了头，终于吃到东西的内壁饥渴的蠕动着，吞咽着男人的性器，Sam的阴茎和Dean的差不多粗长，实打实的让你有一种被操穿的错觉，你半闭着眼睛呻吟着，小腹收缩着绞缠着穴里的硬物。Sam缓慢的抽出了性器，只留一个头部还嵌在你的身体里，停了停在狠狠地操了进来，你被他顶的几乎说不出完整的句子，你摸不清他动作的规律，也说不出求饶的话，只能抓挠着床单，被迫承受着强烈的快感，很快你就感到了熟悉的快意从背脊升起，你的腿根抽搐着，内壁咬紧了Sam的性器，温热的淫液大量的涌了出来，在Sam的动作间被带出了身体，顺着你的股缝滑落，浸湿了一大片床单。

Sam带着你翻了个身，你趴伏在Sam的身上，那根滚烫的东西几乎要顶到你的胃部，然而比起这个，更让你觉得恐惧的是Dean在你的身后贴了上来，粗糙的指腹抵在后穴的入口揉按着，你颤抖了起来，写同人文是一回事，可真正到了床上你还是会觉得害怕，你不觉得你能够承受Dean的尺寸，你胡乱的扭动着身体，哑着嗓子求饶，可回应你的是穴口被迫打开，粘膜逆向撑开的酸涩感。Sam安抚的亲吻着你的额头，他掐着你的腰，滚烫的顶端抵着你的敏感点揉弄，你扬起了头，说不出自己到底是痛还是爽，两种截然不同的欲望在你的身体里拉扯，你的注意力被分散开来，Dean趁机再次挤进了一根手指，两根手指在你的后穴翻搅，粗糙的指腹揉按着湿热的内壁，你的眼角泛红，几乎要哭出声来。

“你在小说里写的不是很舒服么，现在躲什么？”

Dean带着几分坏笑的声音在你的背后响起，随之而来的是滚烫的性器挤进了你紧窄的后穴，你剧烈的颤抖着，前穴饥渴的蠕动着吮吸着Sam的阴茎，而后穴胀痛着，死死的箍着Dean的性器，Dean缓慢而坚定的插了进来，你咬着下唇，感受着内壁被一点点撑开、后穴被完全填满的感觉，尖锐的酸麻感混合着胀痛让你控制不住的收缩着下体，Sam和Dean在你耳边喘息着，Sam小幅度的抽送了起来，你能感觉到两根同样粗壮的性器隔着一层薄薄的肉膜相互摩擦着。眼泪顺着你的脸庞滑了下来，Dean安抚的亲吻着你的肩膀，你哽咽着求饶，说你真的承受不了，可身体却诚实的吸绞上了两根滚烫的阴茎，Sam短促的笑了一声，几秒钟之后兄弟两人不再压抑着自己的欲望。

Sam压着你的肩膀，Dean掐着你的腰，两根性器轮流操弄着你的前穴和后穴，粘腻的水声和肉体碰撞的声音回荡在空气里，你切身体验了一把wenchesters的腰力有多好，Sam和Dean像是约好了一样，一个人抽出一个人插入，始终有一根性器插在你的身体里，就在你以为自己抓到了规律的时候又变成了同时插入和抽出，你抽噎着咬住了指尖，太过强烈的快感让你的神经绷到了极限，可是你却无法解脱，你的腿根抽搐，淫靡的液体顺着腿根滑落，你胡乱的亲吻着Sam的唇，含糊着乞求他们带你攀上情欲的顶峰，Dean越过你的肩膀和Sam说着什么，你听不真切，你下意识的收缩着内壁，讨好的吮吸着埋在你身体里的性器。

你不知道时间过去了多久，Dean和Sam换了两三种姿势玩弄你，你几乎叫哑了嗓子，一次次的被这兄弟俩送上高潮，太过强烈的快感让你的后穴也开始泌出了滑腻的液体，终于Sam和Dean先后将大股滚烫的精液射进了你的身体，你软软的伏在Dean的怀里，满身情欲的潮红，你几乎说不出话，头一歪昏睡了过去。

你不确定自己睡了多久，只知道你醒来的时候腰上搭着男人的手臂，你下意识的收缩着下体，才发现Dean和Sam虽然疲软但分量十足的阴茎还一前一后的塞在你的身体里，而你刚刚的动作却让这两根东西逐渐胀大了起来。

你惊恐的扭动着身体试图逃离，却被Sam从背后按住了腰，Dean沙哑的男声和着抽送的水声一起灌进了你的耳朵。

“早上好，亲爱的，你可真是个热情的小姑娘”

END


End file.
